parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black and White Ruffed Lemur
The handsome black-and-white ruffed lemur (Varecia variegata) is, along with the red ruffed lemur, the largest member of the Lemuridae family. Its long and luxuriant fur is a patchwork of pure white and pitch black, with the overall pattern of this distinct coat varying throughout the species’ range. Generally, in the northern parts of its range, the pelage is mostly black, while white dominates in those individuals in the south. The face and top of the head are typically black, which contrasts with the large, vivid yellow eyes and the striking white ruff that frames the face and gives this species its name. Its hands, feet and long, bushy tail are also typically black. In groups, the black-and-white ruffed lemur produces a chorus of deep, barking, alarm calls that can be heard from great distances on a still night, and it calls with a wailing howl when defending its territory. Gallery Ruffed lemur.jpg Madagascar BaW Ruffed Lemur.png Life.of.Pi Lemur.jpg Ruffed lemur switch zoo.jpg ruffed-lemur-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Star Meets Black and White Ruffed Lemur.png Jerome the Black and White Ruffed Lemur.jpeg Evan Almighty Lemurs.jpg|Evan Almighty (2007) Black and White Lemur MVG.png Yellow-Eyed-primate-jungle-book-2.jpg Yellow-Eyed-primate01-jungle-book-2.jpg Philedelphia Zoo Ruffed Lemur.png 766Passimian SM anime.png Passimian.jpg CITIRWN Ruffed Lemur.png Rileys Adventures Black and White Ruffed Lemur.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Black and White Ruffed Lemur.jpg Zoboomafoo B&W Ruffed Lemur.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Books 5A8BC49F-C90D-4A9E-BAA3-5B7583C2774D.jpeg 2F60446B-7764-401E-AAC7-355C0CDBCD37.jpeg 6C81F44C-31F3-4984-A168-A9F5E43C6243.jpeg B33C40E1-7013-416D-93B3-DFEAE0C1EBA2.jpeg 861B7B49-DBA4-43E1-B86F-E96712369518.jpeg 19BFC02D-9C28-464E-A7AE-1188A09A6643.jpeg FAD5E474-73D4-475C-B76F-8B429733BC60.jpeg See Also * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Red Ruffed Lemur * Crowned Lemur * Greater Bamboo Lemur * Collared Brown Lemur * Common Brown Lemur * Red-Fronted Lemur * Black Lemur * Eastern Lesser Bamboo Lemur * Sambirano Lesser Bamboo Lemur * Sanford's Brown Lemur * White-Collared Lemur * White-Fronted Lemur * Blue-Eyed Black Lemur * Red-Bellied Lemur * Mongoose Lemur * Alaotran Gentle Lemur Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Lemurs Category:Primates Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Black Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Sacramento Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Perth Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Hamilton Zoo Animals Category:Twycross Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Staten Island Zoo Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:Bold and Bright Black-and-White Animals Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals